We Are Forever Lovers
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Klaus and Caroline are living in New Orleans. Caroline is human, Klaus is a hybrid. Is their love truly eternal? Dark themes with The Crow influence.


AN: Here's a dark one shot. An idea that came to me a few times before. It's a mash up of The Crow and TVD. I love The Crow it was one of the most beautiful love stories out there. Caroline is human, Klaus is a hybrid, they're in New Orleans and yes bad stuff happens. It's dark ok, you want a warning of exactly what will happen? Don't bother to read it then, I won't spoil everything. This story contains nuts and gluten, is not organic and there is no Hayley. No beta, see you at the bottom. I used the italics for flashbacks.

* * *

_People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right._

Laughter. The sounds of their laughter filled the room. It echoed off the walls and bounced back. Their laughter became deafening. The lights didn't shine brighter, but everything started to fade. Her body was broken on the floor. There was so much blood. She didn't know where it came from. How was she lying in a pool of blood. Their laughter started to fade, and the only sound left was that of a heart beating. A heart slowing down. And then silence.

It would be hours before anyone would find her. Before anyone would notice that she was gone. But in those few hours, her spirit left her broken body and attempted to reach the afterlife. When they finally found her, she was already gone. And the silence was filled with screams.

* * *

_1 year later_

A building is burned and all that is left is ashes. One could think the same could be true about everything, family, friends, feelings. But sometimes if love proves to be real, two people who were meant to be together, nothing can keep them apart.

Klaus walked in the damp dark cellar. He looked at the numerous vampires that were chained up, bleeding out, and dessicating.

"Your loyalty to him is much like a dog, it can be broken" Klaus said

"We don't know where he is" the vampire said

"Then I have no further use for you then" Klaus said as he ripped the heart out of his chest

"We didn't know she was yours" another vampire said

"That's what they all say. She would have still been mine if it hadn't been for you, and him"

"Niklaus!" Elijah called from the doorway

"What is it?" Klaus said annoyed

"We have things to discuss"

"I'm rather busy"

"It's about his whereabouts"

Klaus flashed infront of his brother.

"Where is he?"

"Can we discuss this upstairs, where it's not as damp?"

Klaus flashed upstairs and Elijah followed. Elijah found him in his study pouring himself a drink.

"Where is he?" Klaus asked

"I understand your thirst for vengeance, but he has eluded you for a year"

"Your point?"

"Killing him won't bring her back"

"I'm well aware of it"

"You could have spent your time looking for witches to bring her back"

"No witch would have done it"

"But you could have exhausted all possibilities before-"

"Where is he!?"

"Reports say he's in South America, in the rain forest actually hiding"

"Not for much longer"

"She wouldn't have wanted you like this"

"You don't know what she wanted"

"I do actually, she spoke to me before. She was ready to plan the future with you. She wasn't sure if you wanted it"

"No point in dwelling in the past. I have a plane to catch"

"At least see her before you go"

Klaus stopped for a moment.

"There's no point. She can't hear me, she was human, she's not trapped on the otherside forced to watch the living. She's passed on somewhere better without me. All that's there is a empty shell of a body that's decaying in the dirt"

* * *

Bonnie walked over to Caroline's headstone. She placed fresh flowers on it. She noticed there were always fresh flowers on her grave. Every day new flowers would appear, and then like clockwork they would be removed and new ones would appear.

"Hey Care, I know you're somewhere better, and I hope you're happy where you are. I miss you. A lot. I wish we didn't get involved with all this vampire business. I'm learning a lot from the witches here. And soon I'll be able to leave, but I'll miss you. I won't be able to visit you but I'll always think about you. He's not the same since you died. He's spent the better part of the year trying to find him, to kill him for you. He tore the city apart after he found what happened to you. The humans thought it was a gang war or something. It wasn't until the witches agreed to help him that he calmed down a bit. I wish you were here Care. You always knew what to say to him, to make him not go on a killing spree. I don't know what he's going to do once he does find him. I mean after he kills him, what else is left for him?"

* * *

Klaus got out of the car and walked into the cemetery. He saw Bonnie wipe her tears away and walk off. He walked towards the headstone and stood in front of it. Reading the name engraved on it forced him back into reality. A reality where she was dead. A reality where he was an immortal and couldn't ever die. A reality where he was cursed to be alone without her. He stood there in silence.

_"Klaus what are you doing? Did you have to get the biggest tree they had?" Caroline asked_

_"Of course, nothing but the best for you" Klaus said dragging the tree into the room_

_"Is it even going to fit in here?"_

_"Course it will, how could you ever doubt me?"_

_Klaus snapped off the bindings and moved the tree into an upright position. Caroline stood there in awe._

_"Wow" Caroline said_

_"Would you like to decorate it?"_

_"Yes! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"_

_"I doubt that, but it will be memorable"_

_"You've never been at my house for Christmas then. Absentee father, work a holic mom. After a while there was no tree, not even a sad charlie brown tree. I'd get a card in the mail with a check and that would be it." Caroline said digging through the tinsel_

_"Well you've never had to spend it with my family"_

_"Where are they?"_

_"Hmm, I'm not sure, all over the place. They usually spend it somewhere warm"_

_"Don't you miss them?"_

_"Hardly"_

_"Don't be a grinch! You've got so many siblings, and I was just alone"_

_"Well you're not alone now"_

_Caroline smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Klaus pulled her closer and could hear her heart suddenly start racing. He could feel her hands gently push him off._

_"Help me put the star on top?"_

Klaus rubbed his eyes a bit and cleared his throat. He looked down at her headstone.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there, that I wasn't there to protect you from him. I tried to bring you back, I did, but you were already gone. I know you wondered where I was, why I didn't come to help you. I'm sorry for that. But know this, I will make him suffer for it. I will make him pay for what he did to you, to us"

* * *

Bonnie walked back to the magic shop. She felt a chill and rubbed her arms. She heard the sound of a crow calling out. She stopped and looked up at it. The black bird sat on top of the sign. She didn't think anything of it and walked into the shop.

"Sophie I'm back" Bonnie called out, "Sophie?"

Bonnie heard the sound of something crashing to the floor. She rushed into the back to see what was happening. She found Sophie on the floor along with the broken glass around her. She noticed the dark powder on the floor moving around.

"Sophie?" Bonnie rushed over to her side

"I don't know what happened" Sophie said

The two witches looked at the black powder as it moved slowly, swirling about, until it made the shape of a crow.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked

"A bird" Sophie said

"I saw a crow outside just before"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it was just sitting outside"

"They're trying to tell me something, let's look in the grimoire"

* * *

Klaus sat on the plane looking out the window. In a few hours he would track him down and end him, in a most torturous and painful way. He had evaded him for a year already and he would not allow him to escape again. Fitting that it was exactly a year ago to the date that he had lost his beloved Caroline. A year he spent in bloodshed, violence and anger. Nothing would sate him, nothing would calm him. He would never be the same after he learned of what they did to her. He tore through the city leaving nothing alive. Anyone who dared get in his way was killed without hesitation.

_"Nik, stop this madness!" Rebekah yelled_

_"NO! I will not stop until he is dead!" Klaus yelled_

_"You've slaughtered half the city! The witches will not help you if you keep killing them!"_

_"What does it matter?! They refused to help me, they won't bring her back"_

_"They can't! Even if they could, the state of her body-"_

_"DON'T!"_

_"I will not stop until I have his heart in my hands and I crush it into nothing"_

_"He was once your son"_

_"He is nothing to me"_

_"We all miss her."_

_"You hated her!"_

_"She was perky and annoying, and neurotic, and insecure and far too bubbly! But she made you happy for some unexplained reason."_

_"And now she's gone, and Marcel must die"_

_"Killing him won't bring her back"_

_"But it will make me feel better"_

_"And then what? Once you've killed him then what? What will you have? You've already taken the city from him, everyone fears you, you're the all mighty powerful hybrid. What will you do after that? She's still not here"_

_"Enough! She's not here because HE took her from me! And he will suffer for it. It is the only thing keeping me from destroying everything"_

* * *

Darkness. Darkness surrounded her. It was cold and damp. Gasping for her, her arms reached out only to be met be a hard surface. She was laying on something. She wasn't sure what. She felt around and realized she was trapped inside a box. Her hands banging against the hard surface, she screamed for help. Panic set in. She would suffocate inside. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, her hands balled up into fists and she punched hard against the inside of the box. She was met with dirt falling into her face. She choked on it, coughed and realized the dirt was filling the box. She reached out and and clawed her way out. Pulling herself up she dug herself out. Her hands frantically grabbing onto anything. Her fingers pushed past the grass and she felt the cool air. She could see the light. She pulled herself out, gasping for air as her hands clawed onto the grass. Laying on the grass she realized she was in a cemetery. She looked around and stopped when she saw the headstone. Her name was engraved on it. Caroline Forbes. She backed away from it. This couldn't be real. None of it was real. She looked down and realized she was wearing a blue ballgown. The same one she wore to the masquerade ball with Klaus. She didn't understand what was happening. She tried to stand up, but felt the pain in her stomach. She hugged herself as she started to crawl away on her knees, tearing the fabric of the dress. A crow appeared on the headstone next to her looking at her.

"Follow" a voice said

Caroline looked around to see where the voice came from. The crow flew a few headstones away and waited for her.

"Follow"

Caroline crawled closer to the bird. She propped herself up on the headstone and tried to get to her feet again. She stumbled along following the crow. She didn't know where it was leading her. It started to rain. Caroline was cold, and shivered as it continued to rain. She followed the dark bird through the alley as the rain pelted down on her. The crow finally sat on top of a dumpster next to a door.

"Open it"

Caroline looked at the door and then back at the bird.

"Open it"

Caroline reached out and opened the door. The crow flew inside. Caroline shivering walked inside only to stumble and fall down the steps. She pushed herself up and oddly felt no pain. She heard the bird calling to her. She followed the sound of the bird. She stepped into a dark open room. She reached around for the light switch. The crow flew to a spot on the wall.

"Here"

Caroline stumbled over to it and found the light switch. She turned it on. She covered her eyes as the light was blinding her. She looked around and realized she was in a leather shop. She saw the leather goods that were all being worked on. Jackets, boots, belts, vests, hats, bags, and many more. Caroline looked down at what she was wearing. And then she saw it. The middle of her dress was covered in blood. Was she bleeding? She quickly unzipped herself and pulled the dress off. She saw the faint bite marks on her body. And then she saw it, her stomach had been torn open. It looked like they tried to sew it back shut but she was moving and it was bleeding out. She could see more faint bite marks on her legs as well. What happened to her?

"Here"

Caroline looked up and saw the crow standing on a table. She walked over to it and saw that it was pecking at something. A stapler.

"Seriously?"

"You're bleeding, you have to close the wound"

"How can you talk!?"

"Really? You're surprised at that?"

"A talking bird!"

"I'm not really talking, I'm speaking to you in your mind"

"What's happening to me?"

"Fix yourself and get dressed, you don't have much time"

"What's going on?"

"Get dressed!"

"Am I dead?"

"Yes"

"Am I a zombie?"

"What's with the labels Caroline?"

"What am I!?"

"Alive and here for now. Fix yourself"

Caroline reached for the stapler and held it in her hands. She placed it on her abdomen and stapled her skin together. She felt no pain. She closed herself up and put the stapler down. She walked over and found a pair of boots. She kicked off her shoes which were wet and coated in dirt. She saw some leather pants and walked over and picked them up as well.

Caroline got dressed, mostly all in leather. Leather jacket, leather pants, leather boots, and a leather corset, all black. She walked towards the mirror.

"Don't look"

Caroline stopped and looked at the bird.

"Why?"

"You're not ready yet"

Caroline walked to the mirror and screamed. Her face was badly beaten and bruised. The make up they used to cover it up had washed off. She cried seeing what had happened to her face.

"I told you not to look"

"What happened to me?"

"Follow me"

* * *

"Davina, what do you see?" Marcel asked walking into the hut

"He knows where you are, he's coming"

"How much time?"

"Not much"

"Then we should go"

"He's not the one you should be afraid of. She's coming"

"Who?"

"Death"

* * *

Elijah sat on the couch, contemplating what to do about his brother. He was out of control and getting worse. His obsession with finding Marcel was the only thing that kept him from destroying everything else. Elijah was desperate now. He had gone to the witches in hopes they could help, but they could not bring back the dead. Or so they said. They claimed that Caroline was human, and therefore passed on. Once she did that, they could not reach her again. Had she been supernatural they could have reached her through the veil. And because Klaus did not turn her, she was truly gone. Something that would haunt Klaus forever. Elijah heard something upstairs and went to investigate.

Caroline climbed in through the window and found herself in Klaus's room. His scent was overwhelming. He was here, recently. She walked around the room, and realized that her things were still there. He hadn't moved them. She looked down at the vanity and saw that her perfume and cosmetics were still there. She picked up her make up and looked at her face.

Elijah walked down the hallway towards Klaus's room. He opened the door and saw the window was open. He walked over to it and closed it. He turned around and saw the crow perched on a lamp. He opened the window again. The bird almost on cue flew out.

Caroline walked into another room. A room that Klaus had set aside for her, an office of sorts. She walked in and saw her dress still on the dress form. He had still kept it. She walked over to it slowly. Her fingers gliding along the fabric.

_"Caroline! You look magnificent!" Rebekah beamed_

_"This thing is heavy like you wouldn't believe"_

_"Well you wouldn't have that problem if you let Nik turn you"_

_"I don't want to look 17 forever!"_

_"Alright, valid point. We're taking this dress"_

_"No! I can't!"_

_"You can and you will. Nik's paying"_

_"Where am I even going to wear this dress to?"_

_"Your wedding"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"I mean you could, it's off white, you technically could get away with it. It's regal and it's fit for a queen. Nik will love it"_

_"I'm not marrying Nik! I'm just looking for a dress here. Has he mentioned anything?"_

_"Oh Caroline, you'd be surprised."_

_"I don't think he wants me in that way"_

_"He wants you alright, in every way possible. And I've heard you both at night, and in the morning, and-"_

_"Ok I get it!"_

_"We'll take the dress!"_

Caroline's fingers ran along the many beads and pears on the dress. She saw a blood stained finger print on the dress form. She reached up and touched it.

_Klaus stormed into the room, covered in blood. He looked around the room, intent on destroying everything that reminded him of her. But when he saw the dress he stopped. He wanted to touch it to be reminded of her. His fingers reached out and touched the dress form and he saw the blood on his hand and pulled away. He left the bloody print on the dress form and took a few steps back. His head began spinning. His Caroline was gone. They had taken her from him. He couldn't save her. And all he had left of her was in this room._

_"CAROLINE!"_

Caroline pulled away from the dress. She walked over to the table and saw a small box in the middle. She picked it up and opened it. She gasped at what was inside. She began to cry as she took the dainty ring out of the box. It was a platinum band, with a pink heart shaped diamond on it. Inside the band she could see an inscription. "We are not the same as the others, We are forever lovers"

_Klaus stood in the jewelry store nervously. Elijah walked up next to him wondering what was going on._

_"What is it Niklaus? Are you getting a new watch? Earrings for Rebekah? Another bracelet for Caroline?" Elijah asked_

_"I'm picking out a ring"_

_"A what?"_

_"A ring, you know something you wear on your finger"_

_"I am well aware of what a ring is. Why are you getting a ring?"_

_"I want to make her mine forever"_

_"Forever is a long time brother"_

_"I don't know why I asked you to come then"_

_"I've never seen you like this. This girl is good for you, when will you turn her?"_

_"She doesn't want me to turn her right now, something about being trapped in the body of a 17 year old forever. She wants to age a bit more so it doesn't look strange when we're together"_

_"Do you agree with her?"_

_"I will do whatever she wants"_

Elijah opened the door to her room and was met with the same open window. He looked around and wondered what was going on. He walked over to close the window.

* * *

"I found something! I think" Bonnie said

"What is it?" Sophie asked

"Something about crows. That they bring souls to the land of the dead"

"And?"

"But sometimes something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right."

"There are a lot of people that that covers. Do you know how many werewolves, witches, and vampires have all died in some horrible fashion?"

"The crow only applies to humans."

"that narrows it down"

"I think I know who it is"

"Who?"

"Remember the last person you used your gift on?"

"But she's-"

"I know, I just got this chill, and you're the one who dropped the jar and the image of the crow appeared to you"

* * *

"Why did you show me that?" Caroline asked sitting in the tree

"I didn't. You saw that on your own"

"Why am I here?"

"You know why"

Caroling looked at the ring she held in her hands.

"He was actually going to ask me"

"You cannot interfere with the living"

"He's technically dead"

"You don't want to go there. There are some things you don't want to see"

* * *

Bonnie stood near Caroline's grave. It looked like someone had crawled out of her coffin.

"We have to hide this" Bonnie said

"What?" Sophie asked

"If Klaus sees that someone did this, he'll completely lose it"

"Oh you mean he hasn't completely lost it yet?"

"Just help me!" Bonnie started moving the the flowers to cover up the hole

"What are you doing?"

Sophie and Bonnie both turned and saw an older woman standing there.

"Agnes?" Sophie asked

"Do not disturb the grave" Agnes said

"You know?" Bonnie asked

"I felt it, it's been a while, but it's happening again" Agnes said

"Tell us what's happening" Sophie said

"She's come back from the dead. She's come to set the wrong things right, and until then she can't rest, won't rest. It'll all be over in a few days"

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked

"Yes, the last time this happened I was a child, but I saw it. Now leave it alone. She'll come back when she's done"

* * *

Caroline followed the black bird into the basement. She could smell the rot and decay.

"Follow!"

"You don't have to yell"

Caroline opened the door to the cellar and was stunned at what she saw. Vampires chained up, bleeding out, rather dripping out and dessicating. The crow flew in and perched itself on the head of one of the vampires.

"Remember"

"What?"

"Remember!"

Caroline reached forward and touched the vampire. Caroline screamed as she fell back holding her head.

_"Cmon boys, we gotta treat her real nice, she's Klaus's girl" a vampire said_

_"Then she should be extra sweet" another vampire said_

_"Get in line boys, the king goes first" Marcel said_

"No! NO! NO!" Caroline screamed

"Remember what they did, remember what you lost. Remember"

* * *

Elijah walked back into the house. He could smell the blood and flashed downstairs into the cellar. He took out his handkerchief and covered his mouth. The vampires were all dismembered, torn apart, and then re-arranged into the shape of a crow on the floor. The blood was smeared on the walls. Elijah wondered if it was his brother's work, but he had gone to South America to find Marcel. He looked down and saw a few blood bags on the floor. His brows knitted together as he tried to piece together what had happened. Someone had walked in and fed one of the dessicating vampires enough blood that they would start returning back to normal. The second blood bag was used to tease the other vampires. Someone released the ravenous vampires which descended on the one vampire who was full of blood. That vampire was torn part, drained, and the vampires continued to feed on each other until there was one left. And then someone killed the last vampire. He didn't know who would be that foolish to do so. Klaus would have their head. Elijah flashed upstairs to call Klaus.

* * *

"We have to go now, he's coming" Davina said

"I'm trying to get us tickets" Marcel said

"He's here, in the airport" Davina said

"Just give me 2 tickets of the first flight that is leaving here now" Marcel compelled

* * *

Klaus walked through the airport when Elijah called.

"What is it brother?" Klaus said annoyed

"It seems like someone has been playing in your room"

"What?"

"Someone has torn apart the vampires you were holding in the cellar"

"Who?"

"I don't know"

"They are of no importance to me"

"Some has also desecrated Caroline's grave"

"WHAT?!"

"Someone has taken the body"

"Who?!"

"Again, I don't know"

"Elijah, what kind of an Original are you?"

"One that you have taken far too many liberties with already"

"I am looking for Marcel here"

"Very well then look, but it is not my responsibility to find her body or repair the damage done to her gravesite. You may have your vengeance or you can come back here and take care of her. It's the least you can do for she cannot do it herself"

"I'll be on the first plane out of here"

* * *

Caroline sat on the edge of the building overlooking the french quarter. No one paid any attention or bothered to look up. The crow perched next to her.

"Why did you do it?" Caroline asked

"You had to remember, what they did to you, to both of you"

"I didn't want to remember, I was happier not knowing"

"No you weren't, you couldn't rest, you couldn't cross over, the weight of all of it was bearing down on your soul. You are here to be free of it"

"He doesn't know"

"You can't see him"

"Why not?"

"You do not meddle in the affairs of the living"

"He's technically dead"

"Don't get smart with me, you are here for one reason only"

"To kill Marcel"

* * *

Bonnie was walking home when she heard something. She stopped and turned around. She saw nothing and then headed towards her house. She made it up the stairs and stopped. She opened the door when she felt someone grab her. She screamed and struggled against them. And suddenly it was gone. Bonnie turned around and saw a vampire on the ground and Caroline standing over him.

"Care?" Bonnie asked

Caroline looked at her for a second before turning around and walking off. Bonnie chased after her.

"Caroline, wait! please!"

Caroline ignored her and kept walking. Bonnie reached out and grabbed her wrist. Her touch burned her and Caroline pulled away immediately. And flashes of memories flooded her mind.

_"We cannot tell Klaus" Sophie said_

_"We can't keep it from him" Bonnie said_

_"He's already destroying half the city looking for Marcel, what do you think this will do to him if he finds out she was-"_

_"He has a right to know"_

_"No he doesn't. He wants Marcel dead, fine, but we don't need to get in the crossfire"_

_Bonnie looked down at the body on the metal slab covered by the white sheet._

_"They tore it out of her, they tried to sew her back up, but-"_

_"It's ok, we'll do a glamour spell and no one has to know"_

Caroline held her head as the memories finally left. She looked up at Bonnie.

"You knew?" Caroline asked

"Sophie knew, she has that gift of hers"

"And you never told him?"

"No, he doesn't know"

"He doesn't need to"

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To finish what I started"

* * *

Marcel snuck quietly into the church with Davina in hand. They quietly made their way upstairs to her old room.

"We can't be here. She's here" Davina said

"Who?" Marcel asked

"Death"

"Could be you a little more vague?"

"No, she's really death. And she's here looking for you. We shouldn't have come back here"

"Klaus is in South America looking for me, this is the safest place"

"It's not, she's going to find you"

* * *

Elijah was in the house when he heard something upstairs. He flashed upstairs into the room where Caroline's dress was kept. He saw the bloody fingerprint on the dressform and the open window. He flashed over and closed the window shut.

"I know you're in here" Elijah said, "There is no way out, show yourself"

Elijah looked around and heard something run past the door. He flashed out and slammed the person up against the wall. His hand was wrapped around their throat.

"Let me go!" Caroline screamed

"It can't be" Elijah said in disbelief

The images came flooding into her mind.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Caroline yelled

Elijah let her go and she fell onto the floor. He reached out to help her.

"Don't touch me!" Caroline scrambled away from him

_She could see it all. Her funeral, the people lined up to see her. Her body lay inside her casket, surrounded by so many flowers. And Klaus who sat there emotionless. Her mother sat there crying that her only child had died. Bonnie and Sophie sitting nearby crying. And Klaus sat there completely detached. He got up and walked over to her body. He looked down at her and placed a kiss on her forehead._

_"I will make him suffer for what he did to you. I swear it" Klaus whispered_

_He looked down at her midsection. He could smell the embalming liquid oozing out of her body. They had attempted to sew it shut, but the wound was too massive. He could see it started to stain the dress she wore. His hand reached to the lid of the casket._

_"I love you" Klaus said as he slammed it shut_

Caroline stood up once the memories were gone.

"Is it really you? How are you here?" Elijah asked

"It's me, don't ask me how I'm here, I'm not sure."

"I have to to tell Niklaus"

"No! He cannot know I'm here"

"But he misses you terribly. He's destroyed this city to avenge you. Knowing that you're alive-"

"I'm not alive, I'm dead Elijah. I'm dead. And I'm only here temporarily. he cannot know I'm here"

"Be reasonable"

"I know he couldn't let me go the first time, he won't let me go a second time. He cannot know. Promise me you won't tell him"

"Caroline"

"I'm not here for him, I can't be here for him. If I see him, I won't be able to leave, and I have to leave"

"Alright, I won't tell him"

"I'm sorry. But it's better this way"

"I kept my word, I never did tell him what we spoke of before"

"It would have killed him if he ever knew the truth"

"Or it could have saved him"

* * *

Davina was sitting on her bed when a crow flew into the room. Davina looked up at it. The black bird walked a few steps and looked at her.

"You're with her, get out!" Davina yelled

The crow flew away. Caroline saw where Davina was and ran along the rooftops towards the church.

* * *

Klaus heard the sound of a crow calling out and fly over him. He thought nothing of it and continued to walk. He saw the few vampires left quickly look away. He walked over to one and smirked.

"Hiding something?" Klaus asked

"No, never"

"Really?" Klaus shoved his arm against his neck, "i hate repeating myself"

"Ok, oh, he's back, he's back in the quarter"

"Where is he?"

"The old church"

Klaus let him go and headed over to the church.

* * *

Caroline jumped in through the window into Davina's room. Davina jumped and stood up. The crow flew in and looked at her.

"You again?" Davina asked

"Where is he?" Caroline asked

"You're her" Davina

"Where is he?"

"He's not here"

"why are you protecting him for? He just uses you"

"The same could be said about your hybrid. He didn't love you, or care about you, if he didn't why would he leave you alone like that"

"Shut up!"

Davina pushed her hands out and tried to use her magic on her. Caroline stood there unaffected. The crow called out to her.

"Your magic doesn't work on me" Caroline said

"No, Marcel run!" Davina yelled

"Stupid girl" Caroline said as she slammed her against the wall

* * *

Marcel was running down the aisle towards the door when he saw Klaus standing in the doorway.

"Been a long time mate" Klaus said walking in

"Not long enough it seems" Marcel answered

"You took something from me"

"I learned it from you"

"Then you should know what I'm about to do next"

"You can kill me, but it won't' change anything"

"Perhaps, but it will make me feel slightly less angry with you"

"And what if I have something you want?"

"I highly doubt it"

Marcel took a small wooden box out of the bag he was holding.

"You're going to want what's inside this"

"And why is that?"

"It's the last thing you'll ever have of her. A parting gift if you will"

"Now you're just stalling"

Klaus flashed over and knocked Marcel onto the ground. His foot was pressed against Marcel's neck.

"You and I have a lot to discuss. I kept your friends dessicating for the past year, maybe they'll want to talk to you, or maybe not"

"Or maybe you want to look inside the box"

"Maybe you should know your place"

"you should know yours, you came into my town, trying to take over what was mine. You should know your place, you and that human girl-"

"Do not speak of her!"

"Why? Because you couldn't protect her? How powerful are you now? You get to be immortal forever and she's dead, nothing changes that, killing me won't bring her back"

"But killing you means you get to watch me take what's yours. You'll never know peace, you'll be forced to watch the living"

"I'll just watch you in your misery"

"But I'll still be alive"

"You never wondered once what it was like for her? What she had to go through? You know us vampires, aren't very gentle at all. And through it all, she kept calling out your name, hoping that you'd save her ,and you never did, You let her down. You left her alone with 10 very hungry vampires"

Klaus's foot pressed harder on Marcel's neck, but he stopped.

"I know what you're trying to do. I won't kill you quickly. I'll make sure to draw it out and make sure you suffer every second of it."

"And the saddest part of it was that she begged us not to kill her, not to stop. And I couldn't figure out why until I heard it."

Klaus pressed harder on his neck.

"She didn't want us to kill her, because she thought somehow you'd still want her, still love her after what we did to her. She didn't beg for her life, she begged us to spare the one growing inside her"

"You'd say anything to save yourself"

"Look in the box, didn't you wonder why we cut her open?"

Klaus broke both his legs and flashed over to the box. He picked it up from the floor and looked at it.

"Take a good look at what could have been!" Marcel yelled

The crow flew down and perched on the pew next to him. He looked over at the bird who was watching him. Klaus opened the box and looked inside. It was mummified, perfectly preserved. It had turned into a dark black color but he could still see it. The outline of his child, still attached to her uterus. Klaus slammed the box shut. He turned around and saw Marcel still laying there.

"get a good look?" Marcel asked

Klaus said nothing as he grabbed his broken leg and dragged him towards the door. The bird called out again. Caroline watched from the top balcony as Klaus dragged Marcel by his broken leg. She stood on the railing and fell into the pews below. Klaus stopped when he heard the crash. Caroline stood up and cracked her neck. She in front of Klaus before he had time to blink.

"Caroline?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

Klaus dropped Marcel's leg and reached out to touch her. Caroline placed her hands on the sides of Klaus's face. She could feel the memories flooding in.

"I'm sorry" Caroline said as she snapped his neck

Klaus's body fell to the floor. And in an instant all of his memories flooded her mind. She screamed. It was overwhelming the amount of pain, anger, guilt and suffering she felt from him. The crow sat on a pew nearby watching her.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Caroline screamed

Marcel watched as Caroline stumbled around before finally smashing her head into the side of the pew. Her body fell back onto the floor. Blood oozed out of her skull. Marcel sat up trying to move his legs. It would take a bit before his legs would heal. Caroline's finger moved and then she sat up. The blood was still on her face but her head had healed. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Hello, did you miss me?" Caroline asked

"Not as much as you missed me"

"We have unfinished business"

"Looks like it, though don't you want to finish up with Klaus first? You two seem you have a lot to catch up on. He didn't even know you were pregnant"

"You didn't give me a chance to tell him, but it doesn't matter now"

"Let's cut a deal here"

"There's nothing you have that I want"

"There's always something. What brought you back here? Something powerful and strong, and I know you want to stay"

"You don't know what I want. Everything I had, you took from me, from him. There's nothing else I want more in the world than to watch you burn for it"

"Can't let you do that" Marcel broke off a piece of the pew and stabbed her through the stomach

Caroline fell back a few steps.

"You've stabbed me! What will I do?" Caroline teased as she pulled it out of her body

"So you're back to kill me? Isn't revenge so soap opera-ish?"

"It's all I have left" Caroline broke both his arms and dragged up towards the alter

"Is that gas?" Marcel asked as he started to smell it

Caroline had smashed open the gas pipes in the church, and slowly it flooded into the main area. She threw his body onto the alter.

"This is kerosene actually" Caroline said lifting the large container up

Caroline poured the liquid all over Marcel, the altar and the surrounding area. She then doused herself with it. She pulled off his daylight ring and tossed it.

"You all thought you could use me, that I was just a weak human. But I'm not weak anymore."

"Look, I'm sorry what happened, it wasn't personal, you were just collateral damage"

"You took him from me, you took everything from me. I begged you not to kill me, but you did it anyway. You didn't care. You're the real monster here, not him."

"No you are"

"I'm beyond that now. This isn't personal. This isn't about getting even. It's not about fixing some grievance, or setting the wrong things right."

"This is about vengeance"

"I thought it was, but it's not"

Caroline picked up the small wooden box and held it close to her body. She took the lighter out of her pocket.

"This is for my flesh and blood"

Caroline lit the lighter and dropped it onto Marcel's body. Klaus woke up and lifted his head up and saw Caroline standing there.

"Caroline?" Klaus said

Caroline turned around and smiled at him before the entire church exploded.

* * *

Klaus pulled himself out of the burning rubble. The explosion had decimated the church into nothing. He looked around the rubble searching for her. He found her body, heavily charred and burnt. He wasn't sure if it was her, until he held her close. Her scent was fading and being covered by the smell of decaying flesh. He carried her out of the rubble and back to the cemetery. He held her close and carried her back to her grave only to see that someone had dug it up. He placed her gently on the ground. He began moving the flowers around and moving the dirt over. He climbed out and sat next to her body.

"I didn't know, I didn't know you were, and it doesn't matter if it wasn't mine. I would have still loved you regardless. You were everything. And when he took you, I had lost everything. What little humanity I had left was for you."

Klaus heard the laughter of a little girl and looked up. He saw a little blonde girl, with blue eyes and dimples standing in front of them in a white dress.

"Who are you?" Klaus asked

"Time to go" the girl said

Caroline sat up, her body healed. She saw the little girl standing before her.

"Caroline!" Klaus hugged her tightly

Caroline hugged him back, crying.

"don't leave me again" Klaus said

"It was yours" Caroline said

"It's not possible"

"It was yours, you were the only person I was with. You are part werewolf"

"We have to go" the little girl said

Caroline pulled away from Klaus and wiped her tears.

"You'll be ok" Caroline said

"No! You can't leave"

"Klaus I died a year ago. Whatever I am, I'm not alive"

"Whatever brought you here, we can make it permanent"

"We can't. I have to go"

"Please"

"I love you Klaus, never forget that. We'll be waiting for you"

"We?"

"Mommy, we have to go" the girl said

Klaus looked over at the little girl, trying to process who was standing before him. Caroline stood up and walked over to the little girl.

"We'll wait for you Klaus." Caroline said

"I can't be killed and even if I could I'd be trapped in the other side"

"I've lived a thousand lifetimes to find a soul like yours. A soul so pure, a soul so brave. Love me with your spirit, promise we'll never part. We are not the same as others. We are forever lovers"

"Caroline!"

"I'll wait for you"

Caroline took the child's hand and a blinding light appeared. It engulfed Caroline and the girl. Klaus was left leaning on her headstone alone. He looked down at the ground and saw her grave was undisturbed. The flowers were placed on her grave as if nothing happened. He looked at her grave and noticed a new inscription. His fingers ran over the engraving as he tried to hold in the tears.

"we are not the same as others, we are forever lovers"

Klaus stood up and the crow flew down from the branch it was on. It perched itself on Caroline's headstone in its beak was something shiny. Klaus opened his palm and the bird dropped it into his hand. It was the engagement ring he had intended to give her. He held it in his hand rightly before walking off.

* * *

_50 years later_

Klaus walked through the streets of the french quarter. He saw Rebekah sitting outside enjoying a cup of coffee.

"I see you've returned as well" Klaus said sitting down at her table

"I'm just passing through. After you destroyed the city there wasn't much left here"

"That was decades ago"

"Yes, they've managed to rebuild it as if nothing happened. No thanks to you"

"Still bitter about that?"

"No, I see leaving this city did wonders for you"

"Europe was still old and boring"

"It is good to see you less on a rampage and more calm these days"

"I wouldn't say calm, more like bored"

"Well go be bored elsewhere"

"Such harsh words sister"

"But like you I'm just passing through" Klaus said as he got up and left

* * *

He walked through the streets of the French Quarter. He stopped at a cafe to get something to drink. He walked past the tables when a book fell by his feet. He stopped to pick it up. He noticed it was opened to a certain page. Written in ink, and covered by coffee stains and splotches of ink were familiar words.

I've lived a thousand lifetimes to find a soul like yours. A soul so pure, a soul so brave. An angel that takes my breath away. I want to lie with you forever my passion knows no bounds. I want to shield you from all evil, protect this love we've found.

"Do you mind?" a female voice said

Klaus looked up and saw her sitting at the table reaching out for her book. He was paralyzed when he saw her face. It was her face. A face he would never forget, a face that haunted him.

"Can I have my book back? I'm working on something here"

"Apologies, I was caught up in what you had written" Klaus said handing the book to her

"I've been working on that for a while, I just can't get the ending yet"

"You'll get it, someone as talented as you should have no problem finding the words"

"You always this smooth?"

"Not always, is it working?"

"Maybe"

"I'm Klaus"

"Caroline"

Klaus reached out and took her hand and placed a small kiss on it. Caroline blushed and looked down.

"May I?" Klaus asked

"Yes, go ahead"

Klaus sat down and reached for her book. He elegantly wrote in her book finishing her poem. Caroline looked at what he had written.

"we are not the same as others, we are forever lovers. I like it. It works" Caroline said

"Yes it does"

* * *

Yeah I was doing research on graves and burials in New Orleans, and yes I know most of them don't bury them in the ground, that they entombed or placed above ground. Course I didn't realize that until after I wrote the part where she clawed herself out. So yeah, deal with it. This was just a one shot, I got most of what I wanted out, so yeah, and now onto the other stories I've neglected.


End file.
